Inuyasha meets Ronin Warriors
by ToraYuy
Summary: Inuyasha meets the Ronins, three new characters, Oh and, Naraku joins Tulpa. Please R&R. It's my first fan fic
1. The Meeting

I don't own Inuyasha or Ronin Warriors. ********************************************************************  
  
"Where are they!" a girl about fifteen, with black hair and a white and green school uniform on, yelled as she got to her dresser and started to pull her clothes out.  
"After we killed the demon snake too! Boy is Inuyasha going to be mad at me," she said to herself.  
"Be mad at you for what," an irritated voice called from the window. She knew that voice. She looked over and saw Inuyasha.  
"Kagome, what is it," he asked again, "And you know I can tell if you're lying," he added. He has white hair and dog-ears as well as a bad temper, but he is a half-demon  
"I lost the two jewel shards we got from the snake demon."  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Inuyasha yelled. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not to far off, a fifteen-year old boy heard a yell in the distance. Thinking it was for help, he ran towards it. His long black hair following behind him, light blue eyes focused on his path. He turned into an ally thinking it would be faster, but a man in black and red armor was in the middle of it.  
"So we meet again, Ryo of the Wildfire," his rough voice echoed between the walls of the two buildings.  
"Sekmet, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked still amazed at the fact that another one of the Warlords was here after a close encounter with Dais. Sekmet stepped closer and Ryo took out a fiery-red orb with a kanji.  
"Righteousness," Ryo said as he tossed it into the air and flipped over the air-born orb. Now encased in red and white metal, he took a defensive stance.  
"No way are you going to have all the fun," yelled another boy in orange and white metal, with ash colored hair and a yellow headband, as he jumped off of the right hand building.  
"Kento, where are the others?" Ryo asked still keeping his eyes on Sekmet.  
"At the house with Mia and Yulie," Kento replied turning to Sekmet as well.  
Iron-rever soul-stealer!" Sekmet was thrusted in front of the two boys and Kento took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. Meanwhile, Ryo was looking for who had done that. A boy with white hair and dog-ears caught his eye and he stepped back.  
"Darn, no shards," he said as he finished searching Sekmet.  
"I told you he didn't have them you dough-head," a girl said as she turned the corner into the ally.  
"Who are you calling a dough-head, and it doesn't hurt to check, Kagome," yelled the dog-eared boy.  
Kagome saw Ryo's, and now, Kento's expression at Inuyasha.  
"Maybe they have them," Inuyasha said as he advanced toward Kento.  
"SIT BOY!" WHAM. The next thing Ryo and Kento knew is that the dog- eared boy did a face-plant into the concrete.  
"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's a nice guy when you get to know him" said Kagome as Inuyasha started to get up.  
"Don't do that!" he yelled  
"Who is that anyway," Kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha. By now Sekmet had vanished.  
"Sekmet? He's a Warlord. He uses poison for his attacks," explained Ryo  
"So who are you," said Inuyasha, more of demand than a question.  
"I'm Kento of the Hardrock and this is Ryo of the wildfire," exclaimed Kento,"And what did you mean by 'Shards'?"  
"Which reminds me, we better get back to the house," said Ryo  
"Why should we tell you?" said Inuyasha, turning back to the subject.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to trust someone to help us," Kagome said.  
"We'll talk at Mia's right?" asked Kento  
"Yeah, the others could help out," answered Ryo. Kento stared at the ground as they started for the mountains. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thanks for reading. No flames please. Cya 


	2. Mia's house

Hi. So lets get to the to the point. I Don't own Inuyasha or Ronin Warriors but, I do own two new characters but you have to read to figure out who they are * grin * so on we go. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'This reminds me of the Feudal era' Thought Kagome as they followed Ryo and Kento, now in street clothes, up a slightly sloping hill. They had been walking for thirty minutes when they reached a large white house with oak doors. Large pine trees encircled the house like the path and Kento still hadn't raised his head from the place he had been looking at. A white tiger was at the doorstep with his teeth bared, growling, ready to attack. Inuyasha instinctively moved in front of Kagome, right hand on his swords hilt.  
"Calm down, White Blaze," Ryo yelled to him but White Blaze jumped clear over Inuyasha and landed on Kagome. She closed here eyes but a rough tong crossed her cheek. She looked up at the tiger's face, which seemed to be smiling, and stared.  
"White Blaze, get off," Ryo said pushing the tiger off at the same time. Kagome got up and brushed the dirt off of her uniform.  
"Sorry about that," said Ryo "This is White Blaze," he added scratching the big cats head.  
"Is that your tiger" She asked him. Ryo nodded and they opened the door. They went inside and a teenage boy with short brown hair and sea-blue eyes came over.  
"So that's why you were in a hurry. You raided the frig again," he said in a British-toned voice.  
"This is Cye," said Ryo as he and Kento got into a fight for the forth time that week.  
"That is Yulie," Ryo said gesturing to a small boy with black hair and deep brown eyes who was listing to Cye and Kento fight.  
"Sage and Misty," he said pointing to a fifteen-year-old boy with blond hair and gray eyes who was helping a girl with some wounds from earlier that day. Misty has deep brown hair and crystal blue eyes.  
"Rowen and Julie, the two book worms," He chuckled looking in the corner. A blue haired boy with midnight-blue eyes had his nose in a book. Another Girl was sitting on the floor and reading a book called Song in the Silence. Julie has sand colored hair tied back in a ponytail (like always) and blue eyes.  
"And the last one is Mia," He said as she sat at her computer, long brown hair, brown eyes and all.  
'We better keep the girls away from Miroku' Kagome thought as she waved shyly. Nobody was looking at her, but everyone was looking at Inuyasha's ears.  
"What's everybody's problem," Inuyasha demanded getting mad that everyone was staring at him.  
"Inuyasha, stop it or I'll say it," Inuyasha stepped back a little and let Kagome continue, "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha," she said to everyone.  
"He must not be that strong if he's afraid of her," said Sage to Misty in a whisper. Misty held back a giggle.  
"I heard that!" said Inuyasha and he prepared to attack.  
"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome for the second time that day. Again, Inuyasha was flung to the floor.  
"So what did you mean by 'shards'," said Ryo now looking at the face planted Inuyasha with an eyebrow cocked.  
"Well, Inuyasha and I are looking for jewel shards that broke off of a thing called the 'Shekon No Tama' or the Shekon jewel," started Kagome.  
"But you had to lose them," interrupted Inuyasha now getting up, "And I want them to become a full fledged demon," ended Inuyasha at Kagome's expression.  
"You think Tulpa has something to do with it?" asked Rowen.  
"Who's Tulpa?" asked Kagome.  
"Our enemy," said Sage.  
"He's strong we still haven't beaten him," finished Misty.  
"I bet Naraku has something to do with it," said Inuyasha to Kagome.  
"If he does were in big trouble," added Kagome.  
"Okay, your turn. Who's Naraku?" asked Rowen, book now on the coffee table.  
"He's a demon that wears a white baboon pelt," came a voice from behind Kagome's leg.  
"Shippo, I thought you couldn't get here from the past?" Kagome said. Shippo is a four-year-old demon with tied back orange hair, a fluffy brown tail, and brown fox feet. He jumped onto Misty's head and pointed to a young man with black hair tied into a short ponytail and dressed in a monk robe. His right hand was covered with cloth and prayer beads with a staff on the floor. He was on one knee and holding Mia's hand.  
"Look, Kagome," said Shippo, but it was too late. He asked the question.  
"Will you do me the honor of bearing my chilled?" He asked Mia. Everyone went silent. Kento made a fist but someone else hit the black haired person with a giant boomerang.  
"Sorry about Miroku," said a young woman with long, black hair and brown eyes.  
"Songo, you too?" said Miroku now rubbing the back of his head. Mia got up, slapped Miroku, and headed for the kitchen.  
"PERVERT!!" yelled Julie and Misty at the same time.  
"Jinx," said Misty.  
"Crap," said Julie.  
"That's nothing, the lecher actually asked an eleven-year-old the same thing," said Inuyasha. 


End file.
